


Wake me up (wear me down)

by fandomgarbage622868



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22130860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomgarbage622868/pseuds/fandomgarbage622868
Summary: ‘He looks like an angel when he sleeps’ E.J. thought to himself as he observed the curly haired boy next to him.-_-_-Or the one where E.J. and Ricky are sharing a bed for the first time on a getaway with their friends and E.J. wants to be bold, but chickens out.
Relationships: Carlos/Seb Matthew-Smith (mentioned), Ricky Bowen/E.J. Caswell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 128





	Wake me up (wear me down)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: EJ and Ricky sleeping together. EJ wakes up first and contemplates waking Ricky with a kiss. EJ leans in only to hesitate centimeters away out of embarrassment. Ricky opens their eyes and says, 'Well if you won't do it, I will.'  
> —  
> Once again from a prompt generator! Maybe one day I’ll have an original idea, but today is not that day!

“Beach Trip!” Carlos shouted excitedly as the group pulled up to the beach. His family happened to own a beach house in California and seeing as they almost never really used it, they allowed Carlos and his friends to use it for a week over their summer break. They agreed to road trip down there and then spend the week in said beach house, and everyone was beyond excited, that was the 100% truth, but to say E.J. wasn’t a little worried would be a lie. This would be the first time he would be sleeping in the same bed as his boyfriend Ricky. They hadn’t really been dating all that long at this point and he was worried he might scare him off. ‘ Maybe I snore? Or maybe he does? Or maybe we both don’t and it gets too quiet? Would that be bad?’ His thoughts started to spiral as they unloaded the car but those thoughts were soon broken up by Carlos.

“Alright everyone listen up! Here’s the room info, basically there’s 5 rooms and couples are of course sharing so if you’re not in a couple it’s basically first come first serve. Me and Seb are going to be using the master because it’s my family’s house, E.J. and Ricky get the sub master on the first floor and everyone else just goes where they go. Just make sure you follow rule number 1 which is, have fun!” He smiled and the group cheered before entering the home in a rush to get the best room. 

“Thank god we don’t have to compete in the hunger games to get a good room.” Ricky laughed and E.J. joined in. The couple grabbed their bags before entering the home and finding their room. It was already pretty late, a quick glance at the clock revealing it to be after midnight, so they decided to just get changed and head off to bed. 

“So the great E.J. Caswell sleeps shirtless?” Ricky commented just before he climbed into the bed where his boyfriend was already laid down. 

“Try not to get too worked up over it, but yes I tend to do that.” E.J. joked before wrapping his arms around Ricky’s waist. “I can put one on if it would make you feel more comfortable.” He smiled at the younger boy who immediately shook his head.

“No, I’m good. I’ll just take one for the team in this case.” He joked before leaning over and pressing the lightest kiss on E.J.’s lips. “But seriously you look great, obviously.” 

“Yeah well you’re not so bad yourself.” E.J. shrugged with a goofy smile on his face. They talked randomly about anything, everything, and nothing all at once for what felt like hours until finally the pair fell sleep, safe in each other’s arms. 

•••

The sun rose up over the horizon and made its way through the open curtains of E.J. and Ricky’s room only to wake the older boy. E.J.’s eyes fluttered open as they tried to adjust to the sunlight flooding the room. E.J.’s eyes, once they finally started working normally again, began to search the room, sleepy brain still attempting to register the unfamiliar sights he’d woken up in. Once he began to feel slightly like a person again, his eyes fell on the sleeping boy next to him.

They were still tangled together as they were when they fell asleep, but somehow this felt even more intimate. E.J. let his eyes trace every detail of Ricky’s face, wanting to remember all of them before he goes off to college that Fall.  ‘He looks like an angel when he sleeps’ E.J. thought to himself as he observed the curly haired boy next to him. His eyes fell on his lips last, oh those lips. E.J. swore he could kiss those lips all day and never get bored, and he meant it. His brain then drifted to thoughts of things he’d seen in movies or on tv. He ran over the possible pros and cons of kissing Ricky awake, but the pros seemed to out way the cons so he began to lean in to the sleeping boy. He continued his journey closer to the boy, but then stopped right before his lips would’ve touched Ricky’s.  ‘What if he wakes up and yells at me? What if he can’t stand my morning breath and passes out right after?’

E.J. felt Ricky move and before he knew it they were kissing. Ricky’s arms wrapped around E.J.’s neck to bring him closer. It wasn’t long before they pulled away and E.J. smiled down at Ricky. “I guess if you want something done, you gotta do it yourself, huh?” Ricky smirked and E.J. blushed.

“I was worried you would be upset if I just did it, you know.” E.J. said quietly. One of the hands coming up to rest of the younger boy’s face. 

“No I don’t know, because I wanted you to kiss me goddammit.” Ricky said jokingly before pouting. E.J. then leaned in and pressed another kiss to Ricky’s lips. They were laying there contently kissing for a little bit before the door slammed open and Seb popped a cheery head into the room. 

“Breakfast is ready!” He said happily before leaving the room. The two pulled apart and shared a little laugh.

“Why am I not surprised he’s a morning person?” Ricky smiled up at E.J. who smiled back down at him. They took their time to get out of bed and join the group, in order to enjoy their alone time, the most precious time they have together.


End file.
